


Photos

by biswholocked



Series: 221s [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221, Photographs, Sherlock Holmes is camera shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not super pleased with this one, but I decided to post it because a) it's still pretty good and b) I need it out of my system so I can work on some other things. As usual, feel free to <a href="http://consultingamadman.tumblr.com/ask">send</a> me word prompts!<br/></p></blockquote>





	Photos

Sherlock Holmes did not like having his picture taken. Of course, he could tolerate the media, because despite their likeness to carrion-eating birds, they served a purpose and Sherlock  sometimes found them useful. But recreationally, he was what people referred to as camera shy, which explained why he was currently pinning John to the sofa in 221B, reaching for the digital camera.

“Delete it!” he growled, attempting to poke John in the ribs to get him to contract and bring the camera, and photograph, closer.

John laughed. “No!”

Sherlock sat back with a huff and crossed his arms. “Why?”

John sat up as well, a boyish grin on his face. “Because I like it. It’s a good photo.”

Sherlock scowled. “I was sleeping.”

“Yes. It was….c-”

“Don’t,” Sherlock growled. “Don’t say it. Don’t even think it.”

John chuckled, looking again at the photo, then sobered. “I will delete it,” he said, “if you really want me to.”

Sherlock calmed too, and took a moment to him look over (no doubt deducing, John thought), a contemplative look on his face. He shook his head, slowly. “No...I don’t think I do.”

John’s grin reappeared, and Sherlock returned it, before retrieving his laptop from the kitchen table. “I’m warning you though,” he said, pointing a finger at John. “I will have revenge.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super pleased with this one, but I decided to post it because a) it's still pretty good and b) I need it out of my system so I can work on some other things. As usual, feel free to [send](http://consultingamadman.tumblr.com/ask) me word prompts!  
> 


End file.
